1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device that combines a code image with a printing image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technology has been developed for adding related data such as a memo or stamp as a label to an electronic document. When a document to which a memo has been added is to be displayed and printed, an image of the memo is overlaid on an image based on the data of the body of the document (document data body), and the overlaid result is displayed and printed.
In this conventional technology, the memo or stamp is combined and printed. Thus, the portion of the document covered by the memo becomes unable to be referenced. The memo or stamp can be placed in a non-displayed state and printed, but in this case, the content of the memo originally added to the electronic document becomes unable to be referenced.